Kyoya's Choice?
by animefan021513
Summary: His father has arranged a marriage for him, but he only wants Haruhi and she is only a commoner but what happens when he has to narrow it down to one girl in her grade that he thinks his father has chosen...Will it be Haruhi or someone else, either way its Kyoya's choice but what if he chooses wrong? (PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT HELPS MORE THAN YOU KNOW) :3


_**Hello There, If you have clicked on this story I would like to ask you and tell you that this will be labeled as complete unless you the readers say otherwise thanks :3**_

* * *

"Kyoya I would like to speak with you in my study, now wake up."

Needless to say Kyoya was woken up by his father yet again...It seemed he always wanted to talk about something when he was in the middle of a good dream, a dream where Tamaki is rejected by Haruhi and he is the victor.

"Kyoya DAMMIT wake up!"

"What now father?"

"Why you ignorant...meet me in my study now!" His father slammed the door so hard it knocked over the picture of Haruhi and the others when they went to the beach together, Oh how Kyoya wished he wasn't the one who had to take the damn picture but she looked so cute dressed as guy he didn't mind. A few stumbles later trying to get clothes on in the dark he finally left his room and squinted at the immediate bright light and looked for the stair case that led to his father's study. When he found it he sighed depressingly _What does that old man want now I was perfectly happy being asleep, and unless he is asking me to ask Haruhi to be mine I'm not really interested or to be the third son but the odds of that are just the same as the odds of Haruhi leaving the host club. _

"Father?"

"Come in son."

"You needed to speak to me?"

"Yes I have arranged a marriage for you she is in good standing, very smart and independent. I believe she will make a great member to the Ootori family."

Kyoya just looked at him with a _"And that's what I woke up for?" _look and he turned around "I'm going back to bed good night father."

The doors slammed with his father's body guards guarding the door. "I'm afraid you have no choice."

"Gee I wouldn't have guessed."

"Now don't you get smart with me remember who you are talking to."

"Trust me I know very well." His father now crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh do you? How about you elaborate."

"No problem, I am talking to an egotistic maniac that is practically the definition of pride and Honor because He won't live any other way and insists that his sons must be exactly the same, now I admit my brother's have been very successful but how about you tell me the odds in your opinion of me becoming your successor in the company huh?"

His father was speechless no one has ever talked to him like that for two reason, one being he is a very powerful person and two he was head of the Ootori company and wasn't question.

"Well father I'm waiting."

"Right, now what to do with you."

"What do you mean, If you throw me out you will be looked on as cruel and what will that say to your patients, If you put me as your successor than everyone will question you, If you give in to what I want everyone will see you as week, So yes what are you going to do with me?" Kyoya now stood in a confident pose crossing his arms like his father was and had a smirk on his face.

"You don't even know who I arranged it with."

"I don't care knowing you it's probably someone that I don't even know and-"

"Actually you know her very well."

Kyoya stopped dead in his tracks and tried to think of anyone who he knew that seemed worthy enough for his dictator of a father. "What grade is she in?"

His father was now laughing through his teeth, "You really don't know do you?"

"No I don't just tell me her grade."

"Fine then but because you have talked back to me in such a brave and foolish manner you have to bring me a list of all the girls in this grade and you have a month to cross out names of who you don't think it is and bring it to me everyday and I will tell you if you were right to cross it out."

"Sounds fair to me."

"Good. She is in the grade behind yours."

"Hmm so she is a 1st year at Ouran..."

"Yes now leave and begin your task."

Kyoya went back to his room and pulled out the student list of female girls at Ouran and looked for Haruhi's name and he just starred at it. _I wish it could be you but it's not I've known you for about 6 months now and school is almost over and summer vacation is about to begin._ Kyoya did as his father asked and he went up to Tamaki when he went back to school the next morning and asked him for a favor.

"Tamaki for the next month I need to have all of the first year girls as my clients can you make that happen?"

"Okay two things...one are you horny or something?"

Kyoya used his clipboard to slap the side of Tamaki's face which left a rectangular mark.

"Okay that's a no, and now for the second one, Will that include Haruhi?"

Kyoya didn't think about that but he remembered that she was a commoner and his father never liked associating with commoners unless necessary but it could be necessary for her to be in his family. "Yes but I will just go over to her house for that I don't need the Yaoi fan girls screaming i my ear ever ever again."

Tamaki grinned remembering what he had been talking about, "But I thought you liked that request when one of your clients told you to come and kiss me."

Kyoya grinned, "Never ever again Tamaki. I brushed my teeth for an hour after that."

"Meanie! and don't you dare harm one hair on my precious daughter."

"Still so oblivious."

"What did you say Kyoya I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing just talking to myself."

"You know they say that's the first sign of madness."

Kyoya grinned then heard footsteps and saw Haruhi grinning happily at him, She walked towards him and his heart was pounding not knowing what to say but tilted his glasses up and bowed to her...Now being both polite and oblivious she said Hi to him when she walked pass then walked to Tamaki.

"Here you go Haruhi just what you asked for, for today's 'Create your own cosplay'

Kyoya stood back up almost afraid to see what was behind him but when he did he saw Tamaki kiss her on the forehead and she said thank you to him and ran to the dressing room. Tamaki was just waving at her till she disappeared behind the curtains. He was about to speak to Kyoya to explain what he did, but then Kyoya had him pinned to the wall with both hands holding his shirt up and he began to yell. "What the hell was that!? What the hell did I miss huh? Are you two...Are you two..."

Tamaki Calmly relaxed as he had done when Kyoya last exploded like this back at his house when they were in junior high and looked him dead in the eye with a piercing sapphire gaze. "We are not in a relationship, She lets me do that now because I remind her of her father and when he isn't here then I am here, get it? Now could you put me down I'm afraid of heights and you're holding me pretty high."

Kyoya realized what he was doing to his best friend and quickly released him, looking at his hands that held his friend against a wall, "Sorry Tamaki I'm usually alot more..."

"In control? I know, let me guess your father asked you to marry a first year here didn't he?"

"Yea and I don't think it'll be Haruhi." Tamaki witnessed something he never thought he would see...Kyoya was crying.

"What are his specific instructions."

"Well I back talked him so I have a month to guess which one it is."

"What did he say would happen if its not the right person in the end?"

"He...He actually didn't say anything."

"Well ask him after you cross out today's list and leave Haruhi's name open until the last day and then make your decision."

"Yea okay."

Haruhi came out of the dressing room and today their surprise she chose a girl cosplay. Kyoya instantly blushed and Tamaki went into daddy mode dancing around her complimenting her on her beautiful dress that he didn't seem to notice had a unique characteristic about it, but Kyoya saw it. _She...she is wearing a dark purple ball gown dress with a dark red sash and a red rose in her hair as well as a red on in her hand, she looks so stunning...DAMMIT father why couldn't it be her, I've been in love with her since the first day of school when she broke the vase, climbed into my life, saw through all my foolish facades and...and the beach house...DAMN YOU FATHER! _

"Kyoya?"

"Um, yes Haruhi?"

"What's wrong?"

_So perceptive, and so beautiful. _"Nothing is wrong why do you ask?"

"I can see it in your eyes your being forced to do something you don't want to aren't you?"

_Oh Haruhi you have no idea how much it hurts to not have you in my arms and to call you mine and now I might have to live a life without you forever. _"Yes well my father as made arrangements for me to get married."

"And you are against it?"

"For the most part, he said that the girl was a grade behind me so she might even be in the same classes as you and the twins, I don't know and I have a month to figure it out."

She put her arms behind her back and she smiles brightly, "I hope you two a happy life together and she walked away."

_What the hell...My heart is out of control why does she have to be so damn cute and though she is perceptive there is one thing she can't see...I wonder if she feels the same for me...No of course not I'm the shadow king and Tamaki is the prince of light._

* * *

**One week before.**

"Now I have brought exactly 760 of you here to interview which would be the most appropriate bride for Kyoya Ootori because in order to be my successor he must have a wife and bare an heir of his own weather be a baby girl or a baby boy. I have selected you based on grades, social standing, and personality as in how you hold yourself as a person. Now let's begin with last names A-C then we will finish up with D-F. and knowing that it will take most of the week we will end interviews at 9:00PM so you can go home and rest for tomorrow and don't worry I talked to Mr. Suoh and he will excuse all of your absences.

A random girl raised her hand, "What about the rest of the girls with last names G-Z?"

"Like I said I was very particular about my choosing, I have also interviewed them but I started from Z...Now I am finally to A-F now let's begin."

* * *

**Back to the present.**

_It has been 2 weeks now and I have crossed out about 3/4 of the list now, there are still many more and Haruhi's name is still there as well...I still can't believe what father said... "If you do pick the wrong one then I will have you marry the person you chose but you must tell the one you failed to guess right that you deeply love her but you can't marry her and for your sake and hers I hope you don't get it wrong." He has never sounded sincere like that ever.._.

"What's that in your hand Kyoya?"

"Just a list, why?"

"Because I want to know."

"Haruhi why would you need to know about something that concerns me."

"I didn't say I needed to know I said I wanted to know."

"If you must know it's a list of who I think my father has asked me to marry, but I have to narrow it down to one...wait haven't I already told you this?"

"Hmm, maybe you have maybe you haven't may I see the list."

"Here I don't see how it would make a difference."

Haruhi found that her name wasn't crossed out yet and she tapped her name using her index finger, "So you think your father is asking you to marry me?"

"Well..."

"Tell me what reasons bring you to that conclusion?"

"Well..." Then he remembered what his father said to him, _"Yes I have arranged a marriage for you she is in good standing, very smart and independent. I believe she will make a great member to the Ootori family." and also "Actually you know her very well." _He just starred at her with his jaw open and tears running down his face that only she could see.

"Kyoya stop crying please now please sit down with me I need to tell you something that you must not tell anyone."

He wiped away his tears and sat next to her and she got sat on her knees on the couch and turned towards him and began to stand up on her knees so she could reach his hear and whisper, "Your father brought over 3,000 of us into an interview, he contacted my father and my father was happy and told me what had happened...I hope you pick the right girl because I know for a fact that if you don't she will be heart broken because that girl had agreed to you getting married to her." His eyes got wide and without caring that there were now screaming yaoi fan-girls still thinking that Haruhi is a boy He kissed her with all he had and when he let go Haruhi just simply said, "I love you too." :3

* * *

_**Please tell me what you thought, want another chapter? put it into the reviews, Want a sequel? Put it into the reviews, want to say how awesome of a story it is or how much it sucked put into the REVIEWS :D :3**_


End file.
